Soy la Mejor
by Uchiha Shii
Summary: En del odio al... deseo solo existe un paso pequeñito, y con algo de ayuda de un dulce las cosas marchan bien para demostrar quien es la mejor para todo. yuri Asuka/Rei lemon


Este es el primer fic que hago en la sección de Evangelion, la verdad el único que he leído por aquí es uno que mi nii-san Radko hiso para mi, lamento no como saberme tomado el tiempo para leer si hacen cosas como estas por aquí, se que este es un selecto auditorio que no se traga cualquier cosa, pero este es un regalo especial para mi novio Luxen. Una disculpa si hiero las sensibilidades de alguno de los del auditorio, pero para que quede claro desde ahora **este es un fic yuri, lo gual significa relaciones entre chicas, y contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje poco correcto**, por lo tanto si esto no es de tu agrado estas a tiempo de darle al botoncito de "atrás" y salir corriendo que como siempre digo: no tengo seguro de gastos médicos mayores a terceros y no me responsabilizo por los daños psicológicos que pueda causarles.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Neo Genesis Evangelion son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama y como tal yo solo los uso para cosas que aun no se le han ocurrido a él y solo con fines de insana y pervertida diversión. Por lo tanto XP ¡no pueden demandarme já!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soy la Mejor

Ni un sonido en medio de la noche tranquila y callada, como si nada nunca pasara en ese lugar, como si nunca un ángel hubiese destruido la ciudad varias veces antes, nada, salvo el canto de las cigarras. Pero, por alguna razón no lograba conciliar el sueño. Apenas y pasaban de las diez de la noche, mañana seria un día pesado, todos estaban tranquilos en sus habitaciones. Había un intruso en su habitación que no la dejaba dormir, no es que molestara, si no, que su sola presencia le resultaba irritante, porque tendría que estar ahí?, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua y al dejar el vaso en el fregadero se dio cuenta de que un pequeño tarro lleno de dulces de Misato que jamás compartía, tomó uno con envoltura plateada , como en realidad no tenia sueño y se lo comió, se dirigió a su habitación con una extraña sensación de calidez en el estomago, en realidad el dulce estaba bueno… una vez en su cama, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama con el dulce aun en la boca, se dio la vuelta y miró el bulto de respiración acompasada junto a su esterilla, por alguna razón que no entendió, se vio a si misma cruzando la habitación y dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado, bajo ella, el cuerpo que estaba en esa cama, se movió dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su terso rostro, de pronto, sin poderlo controlar su mano atravesó el espacio y de manera involuntaria se posó en las mejillas de la otra, y comenzó con algo que no podría detener.

En medio de sus sueños sintió apoyarse algo sobre sus mejillas, posiblemente una mano, luego el peso completo de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, era acaso un sueño? Seria acaso que estaba tan cansada que tenia alucinaciones?... Las manos se movieron hacia su garganta y comenzaron a cerrarse dejándole sin aliento; abrió los ojos, rojo se cruzó con azul, se mantuvieron fijas por unos segundos, la mirada carmesí parecía carente de interés, la celeste llena de un brillo inexplicable, un temblor, un escalofrío, de nuevo cerro los ojos y las manos de Asuka se ejercieron más presión sobre su garganta, los labios de Rei se entreabrieron para intentar tomar aire dejando escapar un suspiro en el proceso y en el momento en el que el aire le faltaba sintió que de golpe le soltaba, tosió levemente para recuperar el aliento, no abrió los ojos, quizá si no le daba importancia al 

hecho a la mañana siguiente podría fingir que nada había pasado, quien sabe y Asuka era sonámbula, porque era un hecho que la detestaba por alguna incomprensible razón. Pero no pudo pretender que lo a continuación ocurrió no estaba pasando, la presión que lo que sin lugar a dudas eran los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, por su boca entreabierta paso un poco de la cálida saliva con un peculiar sabor a cereza. Sus orbes carmesí se abrieron poco a poco como las princesas de cuentos de hadas, esperaba encontrar en la mirada azul la explicación de tal acto, pero estaban cerrados y todo lo que encontró fue un encendido rojo en las mejillas que competía con el de sus cabellos. Si se lo preguntaran, Rei no sabría explicar que fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, tal vez una reacción involuntaria que no había experimentado antes, fue un calor que como fuego se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, desde la boca del estomago, hasta la cara y extrañamente también en algún punto del vientre. Y fue ese "algo" lo que también se encargó de impedirle detenerla, aun más inusual, comenzó a imitarle de a poco. Sentía el pulso acelerado y el calor que le recorría avanzó hasta las palmas de las manos como una especie de hormigueo que le resultaba completamente desconocido, así como la opresión sobre su pecho. Movida por algo como la desesperación posó sus manos sobre la espalda de su compañera y el hormigueo pareció disminuir por un instante, más en seguida arreció, como al parecer disminuía con el contacto se decidió por acariciar a Asuka, quien sin perder un instante como si con ese gesto le estuviera dando una señal, también empezó a acariciarle, pero con mucha más pericia que la peliazul, mientras movía cadenciosamente las caderas para tener más contacto. El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aliento, para estas alturas a Ayanami se le hacia imposible separarse de esos tibios y jugosos labios, pero aun así como si tuviera intención de romper todo contacto se levantó, aunque solo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a acariciar su propio pecho debajo de su blusa, se tocaba de manera lasciva mientras hacia círculos con la pelvis frotándose en Rei, que se sintió necesitada de imitarla y comenzó también a tocarse los senos por encima de la ropa. Sus respiraciones ya agitadas se tornaron jadeantes, el dulce sudor comenzaba a perlar sus frentes, pero no era suficiente para ninguna. Asuka fue la primera en deshacerse de la blusa y los ojos carmín le siguieron cada uno de los sexis movimientos, acto seguido se libró también del sostén dejando ver sus jóvenes y perfectos pechos coronados por sus sonrosados y carnosos pezones, perfectamente redondos, al instante las manos de la peliroja fueron hacia las de la otra y las guiaron para que hacerlas posarse sobre ellos, calientes y palpitantes, reaccionaron ante el contacto de la piel ajena poniéndose duros. Otro impulso fue lo que hiso que Rei se incorporara, trato de besarla, lo necesitaba, pero antes de llegar a sus labios, una sonrisa pervertida y las manos hábiles de Asuka le sacaron la blusa por la cabeza sin desabotonarla, la sonrisa se ensancho y perdió la cara entre los pechos de la Primera Niña, restregaba sus mejillas como si fuera un minino, sintiendo la textura del sostén de encajes, Rei echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda para aumentar el contacto, sentía que le quemaba y más aun cuando Asuka comenzó a pasar la lengua por los bordes, a jalar el encaje con los dientes y dar una que otra mordida a la carne blanda y caliente aprisionada en ellos, metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y Rei misma, siguiendo su ejemplo, lo hiso siguiendo los movimientos de la otra. Algo cálido manaba de sus entrañas, y aumentaba conforme a que le quitaba el sostén, finalmente vio el pecho desnudo y aunque sus pezones eran más pequeños, no dejaban de verse apetitosos, eso mismo fue lo que la impulso a dar lengüetazos que le arrancaban gemidos quedos, la alemana apretó más su rodilla 

contra la entrepierna de su compañera, y los gemidos aumentaron. Presa de un temblor inexplicable, aparto de encima a Asuka y la apoyo sobre la cama, para poder así devolverle las atenciones, como su instinto le dio a entender, no solo se limito como la otra a dar suaves y desesperantes lengüetazos, sino que comenzó a succionarlos y dar ligeras mordidas mientras los acariciaba con las manos, primero el pezón derecho, hasta dejarlo tan duro como un hueso de cereza, luego el izquierdo con renovadas ansias, no sabia que más hacer, no sabia como continuar, pero necesitaba hacerlo, su cuerpo se lo demandaba. Para su fortuna tenia a Asuka a su lado, misma que al ver que dudaba en como continuar, le dio un leve empujón y bajo las manos hasta las caderas de Ayanami, le dio un jalón y la tela de la pijama se vino abajo con todo y las pantaletas, Rei apoyo las manos a los costados de la cara de la pelirroja para que esta pudiera seguir con lo suyo, la miro mientras se deshacía de su propio pantalón.

Mira y aprende-aunque sin palabras era eso lo que se leía en su celeste mirada, tras otro empujó que la hiso quedar de rodillas, para una mejor vista desde luego, Asuka metió dos dedos dentro de su boca, paso su lengua por ellos y los lleno de saliva, la miro a los ojos y bajó la mano hasta llegar a su pubis, donde comenzó a acariciarse a si misma, sin dejar de mirar a Rei, los ojos ella no perdían detalle a pesar de la semioscuridad que las rodeaba, así que de rodillas frente a la que parecía una maestra en estas artes la imitó una vez más, sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo entero cada vez que se tocaba en ese punto, haciendo que su cara enrojeciera por el placer y más aun por ver como la otra no perdía de vista sus movimientos, ésta extendió su mano llena de saliva y lubricante y frotó con ello la perla rodada de Rei, misma que sintió aun más placer del que podía proporcionarse ella sola, con un gemido y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer sobre su espalda, gesto que le dio paso a las acciones de la temperamental Segunda Niña. Se recostó boca abajo, con las caderas Rei a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y prosiguió a hacerle antes se hacia a si misma; paso sus dedos por su propia entrepierna para mojarlos y luego como si le diera una curiosidad tremenda ver cada reacción lo hiso despacio y atentamente (quizá así aprendería nuevas formas de complacerse sola), primero con el índice rozó levemente el clítoris, oyó un suspiro, luego con la mano izquierda separo un poco los labios mayores, tortuosamente lento, la respiración de Rei era pausada y profunda como conteniéndola expectante, después con el índice de la derecha fue dibujando los contornos contemplando cada movimiento, incluidas las palpitaciones de los labios menores, cosa curiosa que llamo su atención y al despegarlos con el dedo la espalda se arqueo un poco, dentro el acuoso santuario rosado, poso el índice y ejerció presión, por lo lubricado que estaba la entrada cedió sin mucho esfuerzo, dentro las paredes calientes se apretaban para darle la bienvenida al intruso y fuera los gemidos se escuchaban quedos y entrecortados, sonrió de manera perversa y movió el dedo dentro de manera circular ejerciendo presión para buscar algo, metió un segundo dedo que fue algo más difícil de introducir, se apoyó sobre su codo para poder moverse más libremente, y continuo con el tacto con esa mirada curiosa, como si fuera una sexi enfermera que hacia un examen de rutina, de pronto, al frente del vientre a unos 5cm de la entrada, encontró lo que buscaba, el punto que hacia que Rei comenzara gemir desmedidamente, mismo que se dedicó a masajear internamente, escuchando con deleite como gemía y viendo como arqueaba la espalda y levantaba la pelvis buscando más contacto, pero la muy perversa se detuvo antes de dejarla acabar, sacó los dedos y 

le separó más las piernas, entonces bajo la cara y fue lamiendo los jugos que escurrían por los muslos, ascendiendo hasta la cadera, su lengua hábil (quizá por tanto hablar todo el tiempo) devoró cada gota de néctar, hasta llegar a la fuente misma donde con gula metió la lengua en busca de más, Rei ya no aguantaba, era tortura (y crean que no seria tan malo morir ahí mismo), la lengua de Asuka se metía lo más profundo que le era posible a la vez que sus labios simulaban que estuvieran besando su boca, de manera que estaba a punto de llegar, con la mano izquierda acariciaba sus muslos, con la derecha frotaba incesante el clítoris fuerte y rápido, mientras escuchaba los ya estridentes gemidos de Rei que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, la cantidad de lubricante que salía le tenia ya empapada la cara a Asuka que solo se concentraba en la tarea, deseaba, más que nada en ese momento, hacerla gemir, ella misma casi se venia solo de escucharla así, bajo su mano izquierda a su propia entrepierna para acariciarse, ya lo sentía cerca, aumento la intensidad de los movimiento mientras percibía que las contracciones de Rei eran más intensas, algo faltaba, así que dando un leve morisco a los labios menores la escuchó, no solo gemir, sino gritar su nombre, metió dos dedos dentro para presionar el punto antes encontrado y masajearlo para que le durara más el orgasmo, esto la hiso acabar también. Exhaustas, se dejaron caer sin aliento con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro, como pudo Asuka se acercó a Rei, se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos y con una arrogante sonrisa le hablo por primera vez en toda la noche.

Soy la mejor…

A Rei solo le quedaba admitir que era completamente cierto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soy la mejor o qué?, la verdad este fic me a costado un montón de trabajo para reunir el valor, más que eso, lo que pasa es que yo estaba necia a que quería ponerle trama, pero al final me di cuenta de que no podía poner tanto drama existencial en un fic que supuestamente es todo yuri, este es un regalo para mi queridísimo y pervertido novio Luxen que me lo encargo hace como… unos seis meses, y tras dejar mis preocupaciones de lado, me dispongo a terminar los otros fic que tengo pendientes. Les agradecería que me dejan sus comentarios por lo menos para decirme que tan pervertida soy… y por cierto ¡Esto no se basa en experiencia personal! Aunque si alguna chica se ofrece para ser la primera… -, al fin que Luxen no es celoso, si no pues lo invitamos… No es cierto amor ... o sí?

P.D. El dulce solo era un dulce y sí todos en el apartamento(Shinji, Misato y Kaji) además claro de todo el edificio las oyeron, a ver como salen de esa

Itachi-sama es Dios!!


End file.
